Blurred
by WriterChild
Summary: When a well hidden secret gets out, will the feeling be returned?
1. Chapter 1

I tried to sneak past Ariana's dressing room without notice, I didn't want her to hear me or see me and more importantly I did not want to hear her or see her. It had been months now since Victorious ended and I could stop pretending, not only with myself, but with everyone else as well. It took me weeks after the show ended to free myself of the grasp she had around me, the grasp she wasn't aware of. I was like an addict trying to overcome an addiction to the sweet pain she caused me without knowing she was doing any harm at all.

I dreaded going to the studio that day, her Twitter said she was filming and I knew I didn't want to see her, but I had told Dan I would come in, he wanted to discuss the possibility of a new show with me and it was an opportunity I didn't want to pass up, but as I felt myself being tackled in a hug and a flash of red was all I saw as my eyes opened, I wished I had told him no or at least offered to meet him somewhere that was not here.

I pushed her back and straightened out my clothes, not bothering to look at her, I could see she was in costume, either coming back from filming or heading too.

"Hello, Liz? Earth to Elizabeth?" I could hear snapping but I refused to look up, all I wanted to do was run, but my feet wouldn't move and I was stuck.

The snapping continued until with one hard shove I fell into the now open doorway and into the dressing room with the big gold star and pink A in the center of the door. I head shot up and my attention came back to the world around me just as she slammed the door shut. She looked angry I noted, part of me feeling guilty.

"What the hell? Dan told me you were here, were you not even going to say hi? Where have you been? Why haven't you been answering my texts or my tweets, why are you ignoring me?" Ariana was screaming, pacing around me, arms waving animatedly above her head so furiously I was half waiting for them to fly off of her body in opposite directions.

The thought caused a small bubble of laughter from my throat and she stopped dead in her tracks, spinning on her heel and staring straight in to my eyes. "You're laughing? Seriously, you think this is funny? You just disappear from my life, show up here and don't even try to see me or talk to me? What the hell has gotten in to you? Where's my best friend?"

"Gone." My reply was short and voice was low, I gave no emotion and my body language stayed the same and she continued to stare a look of disbelief on her face as I continued to shun her from life.

"Gone?" She questioned taking a step towards me. "Gone?" She was screaming again by now and I raised my eyebrows as I followed her movement.

"Yes, gone. How's Jai?" I asked moving around her and walking to the mirror she had hanging on the wall, my fingers tracing the photos of her and her youtube sensation boyfriend that poked out of the frame. The question was loaded, I didn't actually care for an answer, but the change of subject seemed like a better route than the one we had been headed.

Ariana disagreed.

"He's great, now what about you, where have you been, why have you-"

"Why does it matter?" I cut her off, my voice still cold and flat as I turned to face her.

Her jaw slacked and her eyebrows furrowed in the way they usually did when she was questioning me or trying to make sense of my thought process. "Because you're my best friend," was the best she could come up with and I laughed in her face, causing tears to spring to her eyes.

We were best friends, were being the operative word. For five years I watched her move from boyfriend to boyfriend, I even had a few myself, but they never lasted more than a couple of months, none of them could compare to her, but she didn't know that, she just thought I was to independent for a boyfriend or to picky to keep one.

"Please talk to me Liz, I miss you," her words were pleading and I just felt numb inside as I stood in her dressing room and looked around at the life she was making without me, her first real acting job where I wasn't by her side. She was getting along with it well and it just solidified my knowledge that she never needed me.

"I can't," I said trying to take a step around her, only to have her step the same direction and stop me.

"You can and you will, you aren't leaving here without giving me an explanation, this is bullshit Liz and you know it, since when do we go this long without talking, since when are you this short with me, so emotionless," she was shaking her head at me, her hand holding tight to my wrist and I figured the only way out was to scare her enough to make her want to let me leave. To make her let me go.

My lips crashed down on hers and my hand tangled in her hair, deepening the kiss before I cut if off completely, stepping back and staring at her. Her eyes were wide with shock and something I couldn't quite put my finger on and she had two fingers pressed to her bottom lip.

"I have to go," I said attempting to take another step around her, but before I could blink, scream or fight her off, my back hit the cold wall.

Her fingers got tangled up in my hair and she stroked my face with one hand while her lips found mine. They were soft, but the kiss was anything but, it was hungry and hard as her lips made their way down my chin, my jaw and neck. My mind was reeling and inside I was screaming for her to stop, all I wanted was her to give me enough time to run, but she wasn't doing that. Her lips stopped on my collarbone when I arched into her with a throaty moan. Instinctively I put my hand on the back of her head, her long, beautiful hair gathered in my hand. Her lips - those soft, sweet, strawberry lips - traced the grooves of my neck.

Her hand found the hem of my shirt and in haste she pulled it over my head and before I knew it my hands were fumbling with the zipper of those oh so Cat Valentine tiny jean shorts she was wearing. I slid them over her hips and they hit the floor, just as we did in a mess of limbs and discarded clothes. I pulled her up slightly, my fingers leaving a trail up her spine, pausing as I felt her wrap her arms around my waist and press her face in to the crevice between my breasts. I somehow managed to pull myself together long enough to unclasp her bra and peel it from her body, tossing it to the side as I pushed her down against the dressing room floor.

I trailed my lips across her chest, diving low and connecting each of her nipples in my mouth in turn. She let out a little whimper as I trailed down between her breast to her abdomen to the top of her underwear. Her hips bucked forward just slightly and I used my teeth to pull them down in one swift motion, I lowered my entire body to sit between her thighs, as I pressed light kissed to her wet mound with closed eyes. I felt a shudder rip through my body as my tongue traced over her clit and her body jerked and a moan of pleasure erupted from her lips. I stopped for a moment, watching her eyes half lidded as her hand found the back of my head and her back arched violently towards me, she guided me back down to her swollen clit. I flicked my tongue out and ran it over the sensitive area and her muscles gave away and I took the pleasurable moan as my ticket to advance my play. I pressed my lips down, my tongue performing circus acts between her legs.

I let one hand wander, finding her hardened nipples, I let each breast have it's turn as I palmed at them, rolling her nipples between my thumb and forefinger. My other hand making it's way south. I let my tongue continue it's assault on her clit as I slipped one finger inside of her. Her moans growing heavier and more breathy as I entered a second, in and out, in and out.

I picked up my pace until I felt her walls clamp down around my fingers, slowly I curled my fingers inside of her and I pursed my lips and sucked lightly on her sensitive nub until I felt her body shake and she screamed my name, saying it over and over until it was almost inaudible.

I removed myself from between her legs and sat up, inspecting the beads of sweat on her forehead and the look of pure pleasure. She had one arm covering her eyes and a smile that could kill spread across her face.

I went to stand, to remove myself from what would be an awkward situation once she realized what had just happened, but she must have known my thoughts because she grabbed a hold of me one more time and flipped me over, she stared down at me with eyes filled with lust and desire, but a knock on the door caused us both to freeze, emotion falling from her face as she was brought out of the world we just experienced and back to reality.

Someone called her to hair and make-up and we both listened to the footsteps fade. I was almost sure she was going to jump off of me and scream or cry, but instead she bent down and pressed her lips to mine.

It's finally going to happen, the words kept screaming themselves over and over in my mind as I felt her lips trailing my body, but I groaned as her phone rang a familiar tone and I felt her roll off of me.

"Jai.."

Quickly, Ariana grabbed her clothes, without looking at me and retreated to the bathroom and I grabbed mine, throwing them on and getting the hell out off studio to my car as fast as my feet would carry me.

When I was finally tucked away safely in the driver's seat I let my head fall to the steering wheel and I pounded my fist against the dash, tears flooding my eyes and streaking down my cheeks. I could still smell her on me, taste her in my mouth and I could feel myself slowly dying inside as I turned the key over and ignited the engine of my car, fleeing the scene.

And once again, I was gone.

* * *

**This was supposed to be a one-shot, didn't happen. Probably going to be a two-shot or three. **

**Gah! I don't know! **

**Review though please?**


	2. Chapter 2

Knocking on the front door hadn't even crossed my mind, after all I had a key for emergency use and in my mind this constituted as just that.

After hanging up the phone with Jai, I walked back in to the main area of my dressing room to find it empty, any trace that Liz had just been there gone. My stomach wrenched with guilt and sadness and I felt a hole in the space of my heart that my best friend usually filled. Best friend. That word seemed weird to me, considering what had just happened, I liked it, but that wasn't what confused me, her leaving was the source of any confusion in my mind.

I had never thought of Liz as anything more than my best friend until recently, she hadn't been around, no late night phone calls, random texts or surprise visits, instead I was left feeling hurt and heartbroken, more so than any guy had ever left me feeling once they were gone.

I dug around in the bottom of my purse, retrieving the key and unlocked the front door to her house and followed the path to her room, in 5 years, I had only ever been here one time but the sound of Liz's favourite sad song coming from the top of the stairs told me the way better than any number of times coming here ever would have. It had been almost a week since she left my dressing room and I was hoping to find her still in LA once I had finished shooting, but our multiple takes, thanks to my head not being clear took us well in to the morning and by the time I left the lot, Liz was already on a plane back to New York and that meant I'd have to wait.

I finally had a few days off and I called my brother Frankie and asked him to pick me up at the terminal at JFK airport that night, of course he obliged, he'd do anything for me and I loved that about him most. He knew something was off, I wasn't my usual self, but he didn't question me.

I burst through the bedroom door to find Liz sitting on her bed, music loud and filling the spaces around her. Her head snapped up and her pen fell from her hand when she saw me standing in the doorway and she quickly shut her music off and opened her mouth to say something that I didn't care to much to hear, so I cut her off and I think we were both surprised by my anger.

"How dare you!" I screamed and she looked at me like she was looking at a ghost. "You fuck me and leave, like I'm nothing. Is that what I am to you now? I thought we were best friends!" My voice cracked and I could feel hot tears pouring from my eyes, but I didn't bother to wipe them, why shouldn't she see what she was doing to me.

"I should hate you, you know that!" I continued and she slowly picked herself up off the bed and stepped towards me. "Don't, don't you dare come near me," she stopped in her tracks and looked at the ground, she knew she was wrong and I could see the tears now falling from her own eyes but I couldn't stop myself from yelling at her more. "What kind of person does that to someone? You just show up after what felt like forever and then you felt guilty? Is that it? You felt guilty that I caught you trying to sneak around without having to look at me?"

"No!"

Her scream was louder than anything my small body could ever produce and the two of us stood there staring at one another, crying and scared to make a move, I could see the guilt and the apologies in her eyes and I couldn't stop myself from closing the gap between us.

My voice was calm now as I cupped her cheek with my hand and used my thumb to wipe the moisture from her cheek. "Liz, what is going on with you," it wasn't really a question, it was a statement of my notice that things were changing. I lifted myself on to my tip toes and softly and slowly pressed my lips to hers and I could feel her freeze beneath me for a moment until she followed my lead our lips moving together.

I traced her lower lip with my tongue, asking for permission she granted and together our tongues danced. She pulled back first, panting heavily and I could feel her breath against mine. "Liz," I whispered as I stared into blue orbs that I had found myself dreaming about since I last saw her.

"You're with Jai, we can't do this, we shouldn't have before, I'm sorry, I didn't think it would go that far I thought," she was crying harder now and her whole body shook as she backed up and sat at the edge of her bed.

"You thought you'd kiss me and I'd freak out and let you leave." I finished her sentence and she nodded, her head buried in her hands, so I continued. "I'd never let you leave, I need you." I placed myself on the floor between her legs and gently removed her hands from her face, pressing my lips to the back of each hand as I held them tight in mine.

"Jai is nothing when compared to you." My words were honest, he never would compare to the woman in front of me, Liz was my world, I just hadn't seen it before. "We broke up," my voice was soft and there was no regret laced through them and she looked up at me and I swear I could see the hint of a smile on her face. "I could never love anyone the way I love you, I'm sorry it took all of this for me to see that."

Liz continued to stare at me, unsure if I was trying to hurt her the way she had hurt me or if what I was saying was true.

I removed my hands from hers and placed them on her shoulders, gently pushing her back on to the bed. I stood up and undressed myself, taking note that she was watching my every move, her eyes not leaving my body. I placing myself over top of her, my thighs on either side of her hips, straddling her as my hand worked to unbutton the shirt she was wearing. I smirked when I saw she wasn't wearing a bra and I lowered myself to her chest, leaving tiny wet kisses between her breast, before taking one nipple in my mouth and swirling my tongue around the quickly hardening nub. I switched to the other breast and repeated my process before sitting up and pulling her up with me, just enough to remove her shirt and then lay her back down.

She was beautiful, naked and exposed in front of me as I worked to slide off her jeans. I bent down and kissed her, this time with more force, want and need to taste her, her vanilla lip gloss now engraved in my mind. I traced the contours of her hips and inner thighs and teased her opening with the tips of my fingers, until she was begging for me.

"Please Ari," she mumbled against my mouth and I obliged, pushing two fingers in to her steaming centre, her hips buckling beneath me. I used my thumb to stroke her clit, and she gasped against my mouth. I kissed down her jawline to her neck and shoulders, coming back to her chest as I took one of her perfectly pink nipples in my mouth once more.

I could hear her begging me for more so I began to grind my hips against hers, my pelvis hitting my hand and thrusting my fingers deeper into her, she was getting wetting and I was becoming more satisfied and comfortable with her. I curled and uncurled my fingers inside of her and my thumbed drew circles on her clit, her back arching and a pleasurable moan coming from within her.

I moved down her body, leaving open mouth kisses on every inch of her skin as I went. Slowly I removed my fingers and I could hear her growl in dissatisfaction. I laughed to myself and stuck out my tongue dragging it roughly across her wet mound and I could feel her starting to shake, I pushed my tongue to the centre, now void of my fingers and continued to use my thumb to assault her clit, the way she had done mine, my tongue working fast inside of her.

My name never sounded so good coming out in uneven moans and pleasurable screams until I felt her walls tighten around my tongue and her body went slack. I pulled myself up and onto the empty space of the bed beside her and she turned to face me, her eyes glassed over and a full blown smile on her face.

"Wow," she whispered and I leaned in for another soft kiss before tangling my legs with hers and curling into her side, her arms circling me protectively. I reached to the foot of the bed and pulled the blanket up over us and we both stayed in silence until exhaustion washed over us and I knew one thing for sure, without having to ask, neither of us would be gone in the morning.

* * *

**As you can see I wrote this chapter from Ariana's POV**

**Remember to review, love you all. **

**xo**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ariana's POV:_

I made her breakfast in the morning. Pancakes, because that's what she loves.

_Liz's POV:_

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and I smiled because only Ariana would get up early to make me breakfast.

_Ariana's POV:_

I walked into the bedroom to find her already awake and I set the tray down in front of her and she smiled and I melted faster than the butter she was spreading on top of the pancakes I made her.

_Liz's POV:_

I wanted to say something, anything, but the silence fit perfectly between us, so instead I leaned over and gave her a maple syrup flavoured kiss and she smiled against my lips.

_Ariana's POV:_

I took her tray and brought it downstairs and she followed behind me, I could feel that she wanted to say something, ask me if last night was real so I placed the tray on the counter and turned around grabbing a fist full of the fabric from the top she had put on and pulled her close.

"It was real," I whispered and I could see the sparkle in her eyes.

_Liz's POV:_

"I love you," was all I managed to say before she met her lips with mine again and I realized that all these years, we were eachother's perfect thing but were to caught up in the world moving around us to notice.

My heart skipped a beat when she returned my kiss, pulling back and telling me she loved me too.

_Ariana's POV:_

"You'll come back to LA with me tonight?" I asked and she nodded and I knew that I didn't really have to ask, she would have come whether or not the question ever left my mouth, but I was glad I asked and I knew she was too.

_Liz's POV:_

She didn't have to ask, but she did and that meant she really did want me and it was the best feeling in the world.

"I should pack."

_Ariana's POV:_

"Pack it all," the words left my mouth before I had a chance to think about what I was saying, but I didn't care, because the words came from my heart.


End file.
